


What's in a Name?

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan abuses his new found knowledge to get under Jack’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> bombaystaceay asked for this to be written. I hope it’s ok. As I was writing this, I wanted to add a smut bit, but I will do a sort of Part 2 / Sequel with it.

It wasn’t until a few days after RTX when Ryan started it up.

 

They were recording a new Grand Theft Auto IV Let’s Play when the name first slipped past Ryan’s lips,

 

“Get in the damn car, Shannon.” Ryan uttered, and silence followed before the Lads and Geoff burst out laughing and Jack just glared at the man on the couch. Ryan shrugged, not bothering to look from his monitor perched precariously on the fold up table in front of him. The Let’s Play continued on and the Gents cheered as they won two out of three rounds.

 

“Good job, Geoff, Shannon.” Ryan laughed, clapping each gent on the back. Jack shrugged off his hand, a little peeved at the use of his middle name again.

 

“My name is Jack, in case you have forgotten.” Jack stated as the group headed out for lunch.

 

“Oh I didn’t. Trust me.” Ryan replied with a smirk and a wink and held the door open for Jack. Jack just shook his head and the duo broke off from the group to walk to Jimmy Johns.

 

The others in the office seem to pick up on what Ryan had started. For the rest of the day, people were calling Jack ‘Shannon’. Some even had the nerve to nickname Shannon into Shanny, and Geoff had a habit of repeating the ‘annon’ part so it would come out Shannonannonannon. With each passing time Shannon was uttered, Jack got more and more tense.

  
  


It was coming to the end of the day when Jack came into the warehouse where Ryan’s desk was.

 

“You just about ready to head home?” He asked. Ryan nodded and clicked a few more times on his computer before shutting it down. He grabbed his bag and stood to follow Jack out to their car.

 

“How was editing, Shannon?” Ryan asked, an amused tone to his voice. Jack gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

 

“It was good.” He gritted out, keeping his focus on the road. Ryan could tell he was starting to hit a nerve within Jack, so he kept prying it open.

 

“What do you want to eat tonight, Shannon?” Ryan asked innocently as they pulled into the driveway. Jack got out and slammed the door shut in response while Ryan just chuckled and followed Jack at a more leisurely pace.

 

What he did not expect when he walked into the house however was to be pinned against the door as soon as it was closed. Strong hands gripped his wrist and held them above his head, a bearded face assaulting his neck. Ryan groaned out loud at the attack and melted into it. When Jack started to thrust his hips forward, grinding their growing erections together, he unlatched from his neck and brought his lips close to Ryan’s ear.

 

“I’d appreciate it,  _James_ , if you stopped calling me Shannon.” He hissed, Ryan’s first name rolling off his tongue effortlessly  before releasing Ryan all together and walking into the kitchen.  Stunned and flustered, Ryan remained in a daze, staring off into nothing.

 

The sound of cupboard doors opening and closing snapped him out of the daze and he let his head fall back against the door with a thud. He felt his face heat up from both arousal and embarrassment.

  
“ _Fuck._ ” He whispered to himself and pushed off from the door to join Jack, an apology on his lips, which was to be transferred to Jack’s own.


End file.
